


Give me a reason (to not put you in jail)

by yakuist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crime, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, dae is not a k worder here tho, kyungsoo and bakehyun are mentioned for the sake of my own entertainment, like chen is a criminal, losely based on killing eve, pcy is a simp, sexual tension rising, very self indulgent, why do i always write simps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakuist/pseuds/yakuist
Summary: There is no spectacular display or trumpets cheering for him as a show, but he does catch everyone’s attention in the room as soon as he steps in. Or that is at least Chanyeol’s impression, who doesn’t even bother to look away the dazzling figure of the man in red suit before him.Everything in Chen works as a spell on people, impossible not to recognize, specially to someone like Chanyeol, at this point more than fair acquaintances with him. The mischievous gaze in his eyes could be seen across the room in a way that only made the detective’s chest tug in excitement, like a puzzle screaming to be solved. That was Chen to him, a mystery, a challenge, to himself and to each other.orWhere detective Park Chanyeol tries to finally take worldwide known robber Chen to justice, but he is also a simp.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	Give me a reason (to not put you in jail)

Chanyeol considered himself a good detective. He may be clumsy at times, but he could be very perceptive of his surroundings and was, overall, a very hard working person. After, all that was his main reason to be in a luxurious cruise he would have to pay with his salary of two years. But he finds it worth the task, after all, he has been going after Chen for almost three years now. 

He never intended to take as much time in a task, but turned out the world famous robber Chen was really sneaky. (It was obviously not the interest Chanyeol had acquired on the man over years of persecution like Kyungsoo from intel had said in the New Year’s incident, the reason behind his escapades. No, the man was just sneaky.) But now Chanyeol had a plan, because they were in a big boat in the middle of the Pacific, no escape lines that weren’t way too obvious to alert him or his team. Months of persecuting, collecting intel and wasting a significant amount of money were going to culminate that night in the masked ball where he would finally put his handcuffs on Chen’s hands.

That’s how Chanyeol got there, in a ballroom full of rich people, wearing a mask and suit and waiting for the man he had been searching for the last three years. To say he was exited was an understatement.

Seemed like the target was getting fashionably late to the event and Chanyeol was starting to get bored of just walking around rich jackasses and trying food that would cost more than his car. That is until, well, he does arrive. There is no spectacular display or trumpets cheering for him as a show, but he does catch everyone’s attention in the room as soon as he steps in. Or that is at least Chanyeol’s impression, who doesn’t even bother to look away the dazzling figure of the man in red suit before him. Everything in Chen works as a spell on people, impossible not to recognize, specially to someone like Chanyeol, at this point more than fair acquaintances with him. The mischievous gaze in his eyes could be seen across the room in a way that only made the detective’s chest tug in excitement, like a puzzle screaming to be solved. That was Chen to him, a mystery, a challenge, to himself and to each other.

His feet move across the dancefloor in an almost essayed way, according to all plan and all dance classes he attended with Baekhyun for the only sake of that moment. He shows his hand, inviting the other and looks directly into his feline eyes. He should not be recognized with the changes he did to himself in the preparations, but he still has a feeling (a hope?) he would. Chen holds the offered hand, sly smile on the face and a giggle that Chanyeol would consider too misleading and dangerous for anyone. And they dance. They dance like it’s nobody’s business, and even if he took too many classes for this, Chanyeol was a tripping mess next to his partner. They look at each other all the piece and laugh at the tripping, they forget all context and feel like a world apart of all problems and crimes. They just dance and stare and challenge each other, not in a really threatening way, but more of a silly almost childish one. For a second there they forget who they are, and the more they do that, the more Chanyeol’s handcuffs burn against his skin. 

That night, he discovers a thing or two he actually didn’t know about Chen, like how he is a pretty good dancer, how he has a laugh that is deviously dangerous, how he would make fun of the actual rich people around him looking at the pair like they were doing a monstrosity out of this world. More importantly, Chanyeol discovers (or maybe it’s something he already knew, but it is very different just subconsciously having a feeling to actually admitting it with your conscious voice in your head) that he was very attracted to him. Not only in a physical way, Chanyeol could say he was attracted to a lot of people, good or bad, in that way and still not fling a second thought. But with Chen he just couldn’t come around it, he was a calming but exiting presence in his life, growing used to it with the years rounding each other it was just painfully obsessive and obvious. At this point it seemed useless to even call Chen a bad person because, who with real unreasonable bad intentions could laugh like that and make him feel the biggest rush he had gotten in his life?

Maybe he was far too lost.

Chen takes his hand (now, thanks to that gained knowledge Chanyeol knows it is firm and kind of rusty in a good way) off his hip and pulls it onto his partner’s face. A look of insecurity and doubt the detective had never seen on his face confronted his nervous own. Seeing him in that vulnerability felt crushing but engaging to Chanyeol, and just took that opportunity before his brain could actually work again pressing his lips against the other’s. It felt freeing and like a battle on itself but leaving a satisfaction he didn’t know was possible.

When they break apart, red tainted lips and an aftertaste of sweat, Chen’s gaze turns back to his normal self. Chanyeol mirrors the expression.

“Well, detective Park.” The mentioned just smiles bigger at that. “Are we gonna make a good use of those handcuffs you got?”

In that second, he couldn’t care less about the rich people getting his wealth robbed (not that he actually liked them in the first place) if it meant keeping Chen as that constant in his life. For all he cared, the suspect could still be on the loose.


End file.
